Survivial of the Fittest- A Markiplier Fanfiction
by AmaiKun
Summary: "Never did I expect that I would have to fight. Fight tooth and nail. To simply stay alive. I knew if I didn't, I would lose everything. My body. My soul. My life. I have to fight. I have to. As they say... It's the survival of the fittest." On a simple night, Mark learns that things that happens in games are so much different than in person. Especially when an old friend returns


Never did I expect that I would have to fight.

Fight tooth and nail.

To simply stay alive.

I knew if I didn't, I would lose everything.

My body. My soul. My life.

I had to fight.

I had to.

As they say...

It's the survival of the fittest.

To say that he was soaked to the core would be a big understatement. Mark, though also known as Markiplier to most was thoroughly wet from the sudden storm that seemed to appear without much warning as he was returning back to the hotel room after an eventful Comic-con. He couldn't lie, it was so much fun! He got to play different kinds of games and meet some really cool people.  
>It was an eventful day.<p>

His once suck up hair style was now plastered to his forehead as was his usual dark black shirt bearing the pink 'M' on it was plastered to his chest. He felt like a wet dog. Closing the door with his foot, he made his way over to the Queen sized bed before placing his hotel key card and his assortment of goodies and gifts.

'I hope it didn't get wet. I would hate for all this to get ruined.' He thought as he untied the knot he fastened. With a little sigh, he was relieved to find that it was all dry. From within, he felt warmth build. He was reminded once again of how grateful he was- No. Still is- to all of his fans. They were why he did what he did.  
>A warm smile appeared upon his face, reflecting how he felt on the inside.<br>He had to thank them. Even if he had posted thank you videos, he just felt like it wasn't enough. He had to remind them how grateful he is.

Though, it would have to be after he changed clothes. The room was making him shiver, Goosebumps form all over his body. Taking a surprising dry shirt from the goody bag, a pair of underwear, and toiletries, Mark went inside the bathroom.

The shirt was much more comfortable than he originally thought. It was as if he was being hugged with a shirt of awesome. It also had a cool logo on the front of it. It was a himself on a realistic anime like style with slender man, A Minecraft creeper, and a few other past enemies beside him. Perhaps, he could start another charity with these shirts. They were really good quality and with the many subs, it was sure to work! He'll keep that in mind!

When he walked out of the bathroom, he noticed that the storm had grown worse. Thunder rumbled through the walls while the light night made a brilliant light show outside the dark window. He only looked outside for a few moments before he found himself getting creped out.  
>Playing way too many horror games where the scary monster thing is at the window.<br>He yawned wide into his palm, suddenly feeling more tired than he thought. Though he wanted to make a Thank you vid while he was still hyped up about the event. He would edit at a later time.  
>Without much more delay, He finished setting up his 'work' area with his computer and mic. After clicking the record button, he went on with his introduction.<p>

"Hello, Everyone! I am back from another awesome comic-con and I have this T-shirt to prove it." With that, he showed it to camera all the details on it.  
>"This was a shirt that someone gave to me and I'm impressed how well made it is. Even the details are just astounding. "<br>Mark started to reach back behind him as he spoke to get the bag of random stuff to show the viewers, though as he did so, A loud crack of thunder with a sharp bolt. Then he was plunged into darkness.

The sharp bolt made him jump but Mark found himself surprised with how dark it suddenly became. First, he thought that his computer would still remain on despite the lack of power. He thought there would be a light from outside from the window. But that wasn't the case.  
>Good God, it felt like a start to a really bad horror game.<p>

Doing a quick map of the room within his mind, he turned himself around. He had to find some source of light. Did he have a flashlight of some sort? He sat there for a few moments until he remembered he had brought a Warfstash flashlight with him. It was an odd little thing, but it was really cool none the less.  
>It was on the desk by the bed. Hoping that he wouldn't run into anything, Mark stood up from the chair and blindly walked through the pitch black room. With his hands out in front of him, he took very gingerly steps.<p>

"Don't run into anything, just get the light. Don't run into-" CRACK. Mark sucked in a sharp breath as his foot ran into the minifridge. He didn't remember than being there. "Son of a- Aghh." He exclaimed, reaching to touch his hurt foot. 'I'll have to inspect that later... It's way too dark.' He said out loud to no one. Days of video commentary had him sometimes saying his thoughts out loud.

Pushing the throb aside, he followed the 'map' until he was sure he reached the stand. Placing a hand upon the top, he searched for a mustache shaped thing that should be right there. A few seconds later, he felt it brush against his hand. "Ah HAH!" He exclaimed, grasping it like a prize long sought after. "I found ya!"

"Ma...rk."

Ice ran down his spine. Clicking on the light, a decent sized cycle of light illuminated the wall in front of him. His face contorted in a suprised pout."Ohhh, What was that?!". With the light, he quickly scanned over everywhere, as if he was to find some prankster standing there. He hoped it was just someone trolling him.  
>God, too many horror games!<p>

Licking his suddenly dry lips, he breathed to try and calm himself. The storm was still active outside so perhaps the wind was being a troll. With that bit of comfort, Mark began to think of what he should do next. Until the power cut back on, there wasn't much he could do in terms of recording. Perhaps he could wait until the power cuts back on. Though he didn't know when that will be.

His heart dropped like a rock when he felt something cold wrap itself around his ankle. A split second before it exploded in flaming panic. As his other foot took a step back, he felt it yank hard than he expected. In a matter of seconds, He collided with the edge of the desk before crashing to the ground.

Then Darkness.


End file.
